El Amor
by yuminyanko
Summary: El joven Eren Jaeger nos cuenta el como paso su tarde, primeramente de quererlo mandar a descansar y por orden terminar en la oficina del sargento Levi. Gracias a eso y unas fresas el castaño se dará cuenta de los sentimientos de este. /RIREN/


** ~ La tarde más cálida ~**

Hola, soy Eren Jaeger recluta graduado de la tropa 104°, actualmente me encuentro en el castillo de los antiguos soldados, allí es donde el sargento Levi tendrá que estarme vigilando constantemente las 24 hrs. Por el momento me encuentro limpiando una habitación de este enorme castillo, esta toda empolvada, muy sucia a decir verdad. Por cierto hay algo en el sargento Levi que me llama la atención y es su obsesión por la limpieza. A él le gusta que todo quede reluciente, se fija hasta en el más mínimo detalle no le gusta que quede una partícula de polvo ¿Cómo lo sé? simplemente...lo observo mucho, demasiado capto cada movimiento que hace. Oh dios me desvié del tema, ¡lo siento mucho! bien prosigamos, tengo que limpiar esta habitación y otras más la razón es que la señorita Hanji vendrá junto con el comandante Erwin y se quedaran aquí un par de días, me aterra saber qué tipos de experimentos quiere hacer conmigo la señorita Hanji espero poder soportarlos.

Bien termine de limpiar las habitaciones que tenía asignadas ahorita estoy en el comedor descansando del duro trabajo, oh la puerta se ha abierto por ella han entrado Petra-san, Auruo-san, la señorita Hanji y el sargento Levi, cada uno se ha sentado, ¡Oh no el sargento Levi se ha sentado junto a mí esto me pone nervioso no sé qué rayos hacer! ¡Me está mirando!, ¡está acercando su mano a mi cara! -**Oí Eren traes una mancha en el rostro**\- su voz, esa hermosa y varonil voz que solo es dirigida a mí... ¡p-pero que rayos! ¡Me ha soltado un golpe! -**¿¡****Oye mocoso insolente me estas poniendo atención!?**-, -**¡Lo siento mucho sargento no le estaba prestando atención!**-. No puede ser... ¡voy a morir, le he pegado por error al sargento! -**¡Lo siento de nuevo no fue mi intensión pegarle!, **Eh pero que pasa...no se levantó a golpearme... -**Ne~ Eren seguramente te estas preguntando ¿por qué Levi no te ha golpeado, cierto?** -**Eh...Hanji-san**-, -**No te preocupes cariño, seguramente anda en sus días hehehe~ y bien cuéntame ¿cómo has estado?** La señorita Hanji tiene razón, tal vez el sargento este en sus días y... ¡qué rayos estoy diciendo! -**Muy bien, algo cansado por los entrenamientos y la limpieza- **en este momento me gustaría estar en mi cama descansando pero no puedo irme así como si nada, aunque no esté ya con trabajo tal vez el sargento quiera ponerme uno o la señorita Hanji me quiera llevar a hacer experimentos. -¡**Oh Erencito! se nota que estás cansado, será mejor que vayas a descansar y repongas tus energías para los experimentos de mañana-** Hanji-san es muy amable al pedirme eso pero no puedo irme, el sargento no me lo permitirá. -**Lo siento Hanji-san pero n-no pue... **-**Eren ve a mi oficina y allí espérame**-. -**¡S-si señor!**\- me paro cual resorte para dirigirme a la oficina del sargento.

Caminando por el pasillo me encuentro a Gunter-san y Erd-san, me saludan amablemente y yo les respondo de igual manera el saludo, continuo por el pasillo caminando hasta que recuerdo ¿¡dónde está la oficina del sargento!? ¡Este castillo es enorme y yo solo he ido allí nada más dos veces!, rayos no sé por dónde ir, no debí haber avanzado más me he perdido creo que será mejor que regrese al comedor aunque no se ya ni por donde queda. Camine devuelta hacia atrás para lograr encontrar el comedor y ¡Bingo! lo encontré, al momento en que iba a abrir la puerta esta se abrió y me encontré con el rostro del sargento por puro impulso me hice hacia atrás -**Lo siento señor por regresar pero la verdad es que no recuerdo en donde queda su oficina-** y esa es la verdad con solo dos llamados a su oficina creen que me aprenderé el camino...-**Me lo imaginaba mocoso, bien vallamos para allá-**. Ambos caminamos por el pasillo en silencio yo tenía la duda por qué quería que fuera con el allí, creo que será mejor preguntarle...oh mejor me quedo callado no quiero recibir un golpe en este momento.

Llegamos a la puerta de la que es su oficina abrió la puerta y me ofreció a entrar, el sargento se está comportando muy raro normalmente él es el primero que entraría, bien entre algo nervioso él cerró la puerta con...espera ¿le está poniendo seguro? otro motivo por el cual estar nervioso. Me senté en el enorme sofá que había allí, vi que el sargento saco algo de un cajón de su escritorio, observe también un recipiente, me distraje un momento y cuando menos me di cuenta él ya se había sentado junto a mí con aquel recipiente lleno de fresas, ¿fresas? ¿Para que las querrá en un momento como este? Observo con detenimiento el cómo agarra una fresa y la va acercando a mi boca, él me ordena que la detenga y no me la coma, algo dudoso obedezco su extraña orden, el cuidadosamente se acerca a mi cara y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y al mismo tiempo voltear el rostro, dios siento muy caliente mi rostro seguramente estoy tan rojo como un tomate. De repente siento como una mano sostiene fuertemente mi mentón y me hace abrir los ojos lentamente, el rostro del sargento está muy cerca, puedo sentir su respiración cerca de mis labios...y la fresa fue quitada finalmente, al momento en que termino de comerla me beso yo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, no tenía experiencia alguna.

Continuo besándome lentamente, yo le correspondía el beso aunque no sabía si lo hacía bien o mal, en ese momento no me importo ya el cómo lo hacía. Nos separamos despacio, nos miramos a los ojos hasta que el sargento finalmente hablo. -**Eren...eres un mocoso sin experiencia mira que dejarme tu baba en los labios, eso es asqueroso mocoso inútil**\- ¡pero que rayos pasa con este hombre! ¡Primero me besa como sin nada y luego me reclama! ¡Argh! -**Hey mocoso escucha sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo conociéndonos pero estoy enamorado de ti, estos sentimientos no se dieron nada más porque sí, me enamore de tu mirada, tu valentía, de tu determinación, de tu estúpida forma de ser y de muchas otras cosas más que no diré porque sonara muy cursi**-. Pe-pero que...no me esperaba esto, creí que solamente se quejaría pero nunca creí que se me confesaría, ¡rayos siento mi corazón latir muy fuerte parece que se me saldrá del cuerpo por lo fuerte que esta palpitado y mi cara la siento tan caliente creo que explotare!, tengo que responderle al sargento, hacerle saber sobre mis sentimientos aunque apenas me di cuenta de ellos... -**Sargento y-yo igual estoy enamorado de usted, al principio solo creí que era admiración pero no fue así, con los días este sentimiento fue creciendo más sin que yo me diera cuenta de que era amor y no admiración hacia el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, a pesar de que su forma de ser no es la mejor yo así lo aprecio...Y-yo lo quiero-** No puedo creerlo le acabo de decir que...lo quiero...oh no que vergonzoso, no quiero que me mire.

Al terminar de confesarme la oficina quedo en silencio, solamente se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, yo tenía el rostro cubierto por mis manos de pronto sentí que las retiraban lentamente, el sargento me beso de nuevo, ambos teníamos las manos entrelazadas. Cuando nos separamos no pude evitar sonreír, este hombre frío, amargado y más tenia sentimientos hacia mí, unos sentimientos muy lindos y cálidos al igual que yo hacia él. -**Eren este beso demuestra que acepto tus sentimientos como tú los míos, a partir de ahora ambos tenemos una relación de pareja, pero eso no significa que puedes hacer lo que se te pegue en gana, nada de flojear ¿quedo claro mocoso?**\- claro que no pensaba en eso, es más nunca se me vino nada de eso a la cabeza. -**Por supuesto sargento Levi-, **-**De ahora en adelante solo llámame Levi-.**

Nunca creí que pasaría todo eso en una tarde en donde se suponía que yo estaba cansado, saben ahora que recuerdo, donde quedo Hanji-san y los demás...quién sabe. En ese mismo momento le pedí al sarge...digo a Levi que si me permitía ir al sótano a descansar, el me negó ir allá me pidió que me fuera a su habitación para que descansara bien, acepte con algo de pena. Al momento de abrir la puerta me encontré con los demás, todos tenían una cara sorprendida, Hanji-san comenzó a gritar que ya tenía sospechas de lo que le ocurría a Levi, todos se disculparon por estar espiando y me felicitaron por mi relación con el sargento.


End file.
